Ice Prince Lions Pride
by Angel-Wings6
Summary: Draco's obsessed with bringing Harry Potter down for the demise of his family, but once he gets the golden boy within his grasp things change in a way he never expected! Exactly what is a Dark Veela and why does Harry's scent seem familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Ice Prince Lions Pride  
  
Chapter One  
  
The building was probably one of the most spectacular Ron Weasley had ever seen in his life, marble floors polished to perfection, high arches gleaming in warm creamy shades.  
  
Malfoy Incorporated  
  
Straightening the lapels down of his expensive Armani suit he sighed before stepping further into the lobby area unable to keep his face turning to take in every dimension of the first floor  
  
The place was huge but then he expected nothing less from a Malfoy  
  
Stepping up to the immaculately dressed blonde receptionist he gave her his most dazzling smile and what Hermione called his I'm a little lost boy look  
  
"I'm here to see Mr Draconis Lucius Malfoy" he said matter-of-factly  
  
The blonde gave him a vacantly bored look as though she already knew who he was here to see, he caught the slightly frosty look she bestowed and managed to choke back a laugh  
  
Trust Malfoy to hire people who could give him a run for his money in the arctic category  
  
"I trust you and Mr Malfoy have a pre-ranged appointment" she said her meaning clear, obviously something about Ron wasn't up to her par and he had the inkling feeling that he had been severely talked about  
  
"As a matter of fact I do" he smiled lightly  
  
The woman behind the desk couldn't hide her astonishment and again Ron suppressed the urge to grin he loved to shock people, it was one of his many traits that Hermione had always been telling him off for, his smile turned into a grin when he thought of his newly married friend  
  
Who'd have thought that Hermione Granger would have ended up marrying Blaise Zabini?  
  
"So if you'd be so kind as to point me in the right direction" he said good humouredly and she gave him a piece of paper  
  
Office 1 floor 100  
  
"And there's me thinking it wouldn't be big" he muttered sarcastically pressing the up button on the nearest elevator, the doors opened with a ping and the tall young man stepped inside  
  
He smoothed his hands over his grey suit and ran a weary hand through his dark blonde hair, amazing what a bottle of what muggles called dye could do to the colour of your hair  
  
The pinging of the door brought him out of his thoughts with a jolt and he remembered the reason he had come here  
  
He spotted the office he was meant to go through straight away, it was flanked on either side of the huge doors by two large serpent statues each one with jade green eyes  
  
Ron took one deep breath before knocking on the door  
  
"Come in"  
  
******************** *********************** ***************************   
  


* * *

  
Draconis Lucius Malfoy was tired  
  
He was sick of the huge amounts of work he took home with him every night, sick of feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders but most of all he was sick if the impeccably high expectations people had of him  
  
Checking the large ornate clock that hung on the wall above his office door he frowned when he realised what the time actually was  
  
Weasley was late not that he hadn't expected it  
  
Just as that last thought entered his mind there was a loud knock on the door, exactly fifteen minutes after the allotted time they had been arranged  
  
"Come in" he barked and the door opened hastily and shut with a silent click  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at Weasley's hair but other than that the man hadn't changed since the last time he had seen him two months prior to this meeting  
  
"Well Weasley sit down surely they could afford to teach you manners when you lived at home" Draco drawled and noticed Weasley instantly bristled at his sarcastic tone  
  
"Now see here Malfoy, it was you who instigated this meeting not the other way round so I'd appreciate it if you kept your unwanted remarks about my family and my upbringing to yourself" Ron bit out  
  
"Instigated!..............my my my Weasley that's a big word for you. But as we have other more pressing engagement I shall let your knowledge of such a word slide" Draco replied but was unable to bite back the smirk that appeared on his lips  
  
"Look Malfoy you either want the information or I walk out the door, I had a lot of rescheduling to do today because of your sudden urgency to meet and its going to take me a while to sort the extra work load out" Ron snapped his face becoming a most unbecoming shade of red "so either shut up and listen to me or stop wasting my time"  
  
Draco chuckled  
  
"By all means Weasley the floor is all yours"  
  
Ron lifted his briefcase onto the oak table, Draco couldn't help but notice it was an incredibly expensive make and design and suppressed the urge to remark about it to Weasley who was pulling a folder from within it before snapping it closed seemed to be look slightly apprehensive  
  
"Well here you are Malfoy I'm sure that you know better than I all the details within the folder but there is no mistaking it, it is most definitely him" Ron finished his voice rather hollow  
  
Draco traced the man pictured on the glossy prints carefully with his fingertips as though caressing a long lost treasure  
  
"Why was he not apprehended on sight" Draco questioned and Ron looked away  
  
"YOU CANNOT LET PERSONAL FEELINGS GET IN THE WAY WEASLEY" Draco bellowed out making Ron squirm in his seat  
  
"I still don't understand why you want him brought in so badly Malfoy" Ron queried his face impassive, he knew that he had been requested through private hire to locate and capture his best-friend but all the while he had been searching he never knew why  
  
"Because Weasley if you would read the Daily Prophet you would know like the rest of the Wizarding world that our once national golden boy is a wanted man" Draco sneered  
  
"Wanted" Ron gasped thinking he'd misheard "what the bloody hell for?"  
  
Draco's head lifted up with a fire in his eyes and for once Ron was truly afraid of the usually emotionless man who sat before him  
  
"For the deaths of Vernon, Dudley and Petunia Dursley and the cold blooded slaughter of Lucius Malfoy.....................oh yes Mr Weasley I intent to see him pay for the death of my father especially after what it reduced my mother to" he snarled and Ron continued to gape  
  
He'd just delivered his best friend into the hands of someone who wanted him imprisoned possibly in Azkaban for something that he himself would have done in his place. But kill the Dursley's? he could never imagine him committing a murder against them no matter what they had done to him, he looked down at the picture Malfoy had discarded and gave a hopeless sigh wishing that once again he had been wrong..................but there was no mistake the young man in the picture was definitely who he had been searching for...........................the best friend he hadn't spoken to in seven years  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
**************** *************** ********************** ********************** ******************** ****************  
  
Harry Potter looked if nothing else the worse for wear  
  
After setting up his home in the shrieking shack he realised with utter desolation how totally alone he felt, the mass amounts of adoration he had received had once hindered him to no end.  
  
Now he'd rather have been miserable while adored than miserable on the run  
  
He never thought he'd see the day where the Wizarding world despised him for something he hadn't even done  
  
It kind of made him realise how Sirius had felt when he'd been on the run for something he hadn't done either, the reigning fear that he would one day be caught  
  
But thanks to Dumbledore, and professors Lupin, Snape and most of the other Order members Harry had been able to stay out of the public's sight for seven years and one step ahead of the Azkaban guards  
  
He remembered when he had gone to see the Dursley's after much prompting from Lupin, the way the house had been in total destruction his chubby cousin's hand sticking out from the debris  
  
His Uncles once purple face mangled from the fallen rubble, and his Aunts body still twitching her eyes staring at Harry as though he was the answer to all her prayers  
  
"Arry" she gasped having difficulty speaking  
  
"Need...............healing.....................Duddykins.....................Vernon..................dead" she couldn't string her sentences together  
  
"So.....sorry Arry" she stressed "it's.............he's..................oh god" and with one last shuddering breath Petunia's eyes rolled back into her skull and she moved no more  
  
He'd been so surprised when the tears had fallen gracefully silent from his eyes; he'd thought that he had hated them after everything they had put him through he knew that he had every right to. But when he had seen them watched the lights slowly fade out of his Aunts eyes he felt neither happiness or elation but a deep sadness that the very last of his family was truly gone  
  
He was alone in a world that neither needed nor wanted him  
  
He was still coming to terms with the fact that a world who he had done so much for could find him capable of such crimes he had been accused of  
  
He hadn't even killed Lucius Malfoy but he wished to god that he had, he'd been a convicted Death Eater part of the clan who had taken everything from him. His parents, his godfather and now the last of his family that he had ever really known  
  
Ironic really that people still disbelieved him after the whole saga with the return of the Dark Lord, when they had all thought he was barmy  
  
Now that he had actually disposed of Lord Voldemorte it appeared that the wizarding world was quite happy to sit back and wait for his demise even if he was an innocent man  
  
A knock on the door brought him from his brooding  
  
"Come in" he said throatily and a grim looking Professor Snape emerged through the ram shackled door  
  
"Severus" Harry said lightly and the other man gave a polite smile and moved over to make way for a slightly rumpled looking Professor Lupin who grinned when his gaze landed on a slightly rumpled Harry  
  
"Moony" Harry gasped in delight and moved to give his new guardian a hug  
  
"Glad to see you too Harry" Lupin wheezed finding it difficult to breath in the vice-like grip Harry had him in, managing to pry the young man away from him he dealt him a small smile  
  
"So what brings you here?" Harry questioned "would you like something to drink?" he asked and both professors shook their heads in silent refusal  
  
"Ah" Harry sighed "I take it that this visit isn't a social one?" he queried to which again he received simultaneous shaking of heads as an answer  
  
His green eyes took on a note of apprehension, judging from the strained lines on both his ex-professors faces he knew that what he was going to hear was not pleasant  
  
"I think you might like to sit down for this Harry" Lupin said quietly and on the prompt Harry found himself sinking into a slightly warn cushiony chair fixing both his ex-professors and newly appointed guardians a confused look  
  
"You see Harry, Ron messed up" Snape said not one for beating round the bush  
  
"What do you mean Ron messed up" Harry questioned not entirely sure he liked the tone Severus used when referring to his best friend who he had been unable to see for so long  
  
"Well you see Harry Ron was to give Malfoy the pictures we created of you in the south of France to hopefully draw him away from the area so that we could move you to a safer location. But the pictures were messed up, instead of the created ones he took the few that we took locally by mistake" Lupin added and Harry still continued to stare confusedly at him  
  
"What are you trying to tell me guys?" Harry questioned not able to grasp what both the men before him found so easy to see  
  
"It's Draco" Snape finally cleared up "he knows that your back"  
  
Harry gasped oh god, this was it everything that he had been hiding from was about to come shattering round his feet as his world began to dissolve  
  
"Oh god he'll come for me I know he will" he cried out flinging himself out of the chair his eyes wild with fear  
  
"He can't find out" he added beginning a maddening pace about the room casting desperate looks at the two men who did nothing but watch his motions  
  
"Rest assured Harry Draco will not find out, only those most loyal to you know and I swear to you they would rather die than give Malfoy any power over you" Lupin ground out fiercely and Severus nodded his head in honest agreement  
  
Harry seemed to relax a little under his guardians comforting words as they soothed him telling him that everything would be alright, but deep in the back of his mind he couldn't rid himself of the doubt  
  
It was only a matter of time before he and his rival came face to face, and Malfoy finally found out what Harry was!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Prince Lions Pride  
  
Chapter Two  
  
His eyes seemed to dart to every direction and even though he was shielded by his father's invisibility cloak he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about his travel  
  
Draco Malfoy knew where he was, knew that he was back  
  
According to reports from one Ronald Weasley it was apparent why Draco wanted to see him suffer so badly wanted nothing better than to make his life miserable  
  
He blamed him for his fathers' death  
  
Harry inwardly flinched, true he had been responsible for many deaths during the long lonely months of the Great War but not Lucius Malfoy's and certainly not what remained of his family the Dursley's no matter how much he had loathed both party's  
  
Sighing he continued through the slutch and sludge, which had accumulated on the wet ground  
  
What was he supposed to do?  
  
If he went to Malfoy to explain he'd risk being manipulated in a way Malfoy would never have conceived possible, yet if he stayed on the run it would only be a matter of time before he was eventually caught  
  
Then what?  
  
Azkaban? The Dementors Kiss? Death? What punishment would be awaiting the once praised boy-who-lived?  
  
The thought of any of the outcomes caused a shudder to run up his spine  
  
Finding a deserted alley he sank down on one of the boxes that littered the floor near its dank walls and pondered his options  
  
He had to concede he was basically at a loss as to what he was supposed to do, and he was still coming to terms with what he truly was  
  
It was much too much for a 25-year-old man to have to deal with, he should have been leading a happy quiet life going out with his friends and enjoying himself. Not sat on a soggy old box terrified that each day would be his last  
  
It made him wonder if Sirius had felt this way, if he too had had so many thoughts circling through his head  
  
Maybe he'd end up in Azkaban just like his godfather, would the Dementors slowly drive him mad or would the fact that he really was innocent help him keep some shred of sanity  
  
Whichever way he looked at it, it was a life he did not care to lead  
  
He remembered when he had found out the secret of his heritage, how shocked he had been to discover it and even more so when he discovered the consequences of it  
  
The whole thing nauseated him  
  
Why was it that nothing ever turned out right for him? Why didn't he have any control over his own fate...............his own destiny? Why was it that everything had all been mapped out for his life before he had even been able to speak, prophesised before he was even born?  
  
It just wasn't fair  
  
Standing he felt the trickle of droplets caress his hair and knew that the dark clouds had indeed brought rain his way  
  
"Why not just have a big thunder cloud hover over my head" he muttered angrily stomping out of the alley  
  
Sighing he conceded that he didn't know what fate had in store for him he only knew that judging by his usual outcomes it was going to be bad  
  
Very bad  
  
*************** ***************** ***************** **************** *************** *************  
  
Ron gulped nervously just outside the shrieking shack  
  
What was Harry going to say to him? He'd royally messed up in a big BIG way and he wasn't sure that the reaction his presence was going to get would be a pleasant one  
  
He was just contemplating turning around when an invisible force seemed to knock him off balance and he stumbled clumsily to the ground  
  
Frowning he looked up to the empty air which seemed to shimmer then an angry looking Harry Potter emerged as if out of nowhere holding his invisibility cloak over the back half of his body  
  
"Ron what the hell are you doing here" Harry asked in a confused tone, he hadn't recognised the other man due to the dramatic change in his hair colour  
  
His face lit up with a grin at the sight of his old friend  
  
"It's so good to see you mate" Harry stressed moving past the perplexed looking Ron to open the door to the shrieking shack then beckoning his friend to follow him inside  
  
Once the door was shut firmly behind them Harry let the cloak fall from his lanky frame shaking the water droplets from his hair  
  
"Want a drink? I have a few butterbeers if you'd like one of them" Harry asked making his way towards the kitchen while Ron continued to openly gape at him  
  
"Erm Harry mate not that I don't appreciate it but why are you being so friendly with me? I just inadvertently betrayed you to a slimy git who we both can't stand" he asked and Harry merely grinned at him  
  
"I know that you didn't do it on purpose Ron I know that you'd never betray me like that not to Malfoy of all people" Harry replied as he extended an open bottle to Ron who took it and gulped half the contents down gratefully  
  
"I messed up Harry" Ron said quietly his voice sounding very bitter  
  
Harry looked at his best friend and felt empathy for him, he knew that succeeding was more important to Ron than anything because all his life he'd always felt so much of a failure  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes" he replied softly his voice not full of hatred or anger but a kind understanding that made Ron's heart ache because he felt that he did not deserve it  
  
Eyes downcast Ron decided now was as good a time as any to fill Harry in on the events that took place in Draco's office  
  
"Malfoy wants to kill you Harry or at least see you get the Dementors kiss" he said quietly but when he looked up to register Harry's face he didn't see the shock he had expected to be imprinted upon it  
  
"I kind of figured that Ron" he replied taking a sip from his bottle  
  
"I guess I kind of owe you an explanation as to why its imperative that I stay out of his clutches" Harry said after a long pause and Ron pinned him with a confused look  
  
"You see you were never really given the full picture of what I truly am and why Malfoy can manipulate me in a way that he would surely use to his advantage"  
  
Ron just stared at his best friend wondering what could be so terrible that he had been forced to keep it secret for all the long lonely years of his exiled life  
  
"You see Ron I'm..................well I'm" he looked deep into the eyes of one of his greatest friends and prepared to tell the secret he had kept for so long  
  
"I'm a dark veela" he said quietly and winced as Ron gasped  
  
*************** ******************** ******************* *************** ******************* ******************  
  
The sun had long since set past the horizon when Draco Malfoy switched off the computer and stretched his body languidly  
  
Today saw his mood somewhat brighter  
  
He knew that the man he had been hunting for so long had finally become ensnared in his trap, it wouldn't be long now before he had the ex-golden boy in his grasp  
  
Oh how he would take great pleasure in savouring his old rivals downfall, and making him beg before he inflicted a thousand tortures on him  
  
He didn't feel any remorse for such thoughts, not after seeing his beloved mother hanging in the gardens of the manner her glazed eyes staring lifelessly to the ground  
  
Or his father the battered form withering and rotting away in Azkaban  
  
Oh yes he would see Potter suffer for what he had done to his family and he would make sure that he imprinted his hate right onto Potters very soul before he sent him into the fires of hell for which he was destined to burn  
  
Sighing as the mental images of his victory swam through his head Draco suddenly felt a small amount of apprehension  
  
True he wanted nothing more than to bring Harry Potter to his knees bit then Harry was not to be taken lightly, after all he had defeated the Dark Lord (he would not taint his office by saying his name)  
  
True Malfoy had never really approved of his fathers or any of his family's association with the Dark Lord for that matter but that didn't mean he wanted the outcome he had been presented with  
  
Raising tiredly to his feet he clapped his hands and the room was plunged into darkness as he made his weary way out of his office  
  
***************** ******************* ************* **************** ************* **************  
  
'Dark Veela'  
  
Dark Veela are a Hybrid form from the Veela line, this species is extremely rare and mostly thought to be extinct. When threatened, provoked or angry Dark Veela' eyes will grow bright green (green eyes are usually a defining feature of the mystical enigma) they will sprout feathery black wings and grow long sharp fangs. Also their bodies will seem to glow  
  
Like their ancestors the Veela Dark Veela find a mate of whom they will be bonded for life, but unlike the Veela Dark Veela already possess the knowledge of who their mate is If a Dark Veela' mate is aware he is the chosen mate he can use his/her influence to subject the Dark Veela to his/her will, the Dark Veela will do anything to please their mate abandoning any rationality in the quest to make their mate happy, they are extremely gifted magically and were quite often manipulated It is said that only one in ten Dark Veela were successful in avoiding manipulation by their mate these were said to possess an extraordinary sense of will power  
  
Ron looked up from the book Harry had given him after reading the proffered passage spearing Harry with a knowing look  
  
"Its Malfoy isn't it," he said at last and Harry knew that it was not a question  
  
"Yeah" he replied quietly hating to admit it and shuddering slightly at the memory of his saying the very same thing after the knowledge that none other than Draco Malfoy was whom fate had chosen to be his bonded  
  
"Shit" Ron gasped as memories from the passage about manipulation flashed before his eyes and what Malfoy could do if he had such power over Harry  
  
"Quite" Harry agreed, he didn't know if Malfoy could indeed manipulate him and he was not about to find out. Draco was half Veela his keen senses would tell him that something was very different about Harry a fact that could lead to trouble  
  
"Oh god Harry I've just delivered you to the bastard" Ron shrieked his voice evidently showing his distress as he ran shaky hands through sweat- dampened locks  
  
"Look Ron Malfoy may know that I'm back, and before you cut in (Ron had been about to do just that) I do not blame you for it. He doesn't know where I am so its not like he's going to come barging in here" he shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Besides I have intense security protecting me" he stated evidently thinking that Draco was not capable of finding him  
  
Ron did a rapid succession of blinks  
  
He was NOT convinced; he knew how ruthless Draco Malfoy could be. He'd seen the madness in his stormy eyes and knew the ex slytherin would not rest until had Harry with no possible means of escape  
  
All of a sudden Ron felt truly afraid for his friends, and as Harry watched that fear seep slowly into the eyes of his best friend he felt something clench at his gut that he had not felt before  
  
Doubt 


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Prince Lions Pride  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*Don't go looking for snakes you might find them Don't send your eyes to the sun you might blind them Haven't I seen you here before? There ain't no heroes here...no....no more*~  
  
Metallica ~ Slither  
  
************** ******************* ************** ***************** *************** *******************  
  
"Are you sure that this is correct" a raspy voice sounded groggy from sleep, Draco Malfoy was not in the best of moods when his rest was disturbed  
  
"I see, so the shrieking shack then is it, no wonder I couldn't find wonder boy earlier the little sneaks been hiding right under my nose" he fumed down the line  
  
"No............no Pansy darling I'm most grateful for your help" he purred down the line, it seemed that being one of the best computer hackers in the Wizarding world had finally paid off for Ms Parkinson and for once Draco knew that with perfect certainty that Harry Potter would be his  
  
"Thank you very much, yes you go take care of those darling god-daughters of mine and I'll fax you job details next week" and with those parting words he settled the phone down on its cradle a smile of utter triumph on his lips  
  
"Who would have thought that Severus Snape would be helping Harry Potter? He mused to himself flinging the silk sheets from his naked body  
  
The moon reflected over his pale limbs and he stopped to observe himself in his full-length mirror  
  
His body was powerful, each muscle honed to perfection, he ran a hand over his stomach feeling the muscles clench and shiver beneath his cool fingertips  
  
He'd make Harry shiver, and shake with fear the likes of which he had never known before. And he's watch with relish as the life was slowly sucked out of the once worshiped hero of Hogwarts  
  
He'd be willing to stake his very name on it  
  
But onto more pressing matters, he pulled a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved jumper from his walk in wardrobe and headed for the bathroom, he had a murderer to catch  
  
*********** ********************** ***************** ***************** ***************** **************  
  
The night was still, and the only light to pierce the darkness was the dimly lit street lamps which randomly littered the deserted roads, coupled with the eerie glow of the full moon over head  
  
The silence was broken by the shrill hoot of an owl as it swept in for its kill and the soft fall of footsteps that echoed on the dusty ground  
  
A young man walked freely through the deserted streets of Hogsmead, his black clothing seeming to blend in with the night, and his slick blonde hair shimmered under the street lamps dull glow  
  
Excitement mixed with uncertainty waged a war on his striking handsome face as thoughts rushed one after the other through his head..................he was so close to his goal now he could almost taste the victory  
  
Excitement won and a grin broke out across his lips  
  
Grey eyes shrewdly assessed the darkness and scanned in every direction taking in the silent buildings as he searched for any signs of movement in the shadows  
  
He found it, in the tall and swaggering stance of his ex potions professor Severus Snape. Who walked with complete confidence in his destination only five yards ahead of where he stood  
  
A soft chuckle echoed through the darkness at having found his target  
  
And with a last fugitive glace behind him Draco Malfoy stealthily followed his old professor and longest confidante, who continued on his way blissfully ignorant of his new trailing companion  
  
*********** **************** *************** ******************* ***************** *****************  
  
The light knock on the door awoke Ron Weasley who up until that moment had been dreaming of his wife Luna and what they could get up to once he got home with a start  
  
Grunting and muttering an oath at having his lovely dream interrupted he stretched leisurely and stifled a yawn. Rising from the confines of the comfy chair, which had caused more than one kink in his back muscles, he stumbled groggily and half asleep to the door flinging it open. The sight of the brooding dark figure of Severus Snape had him awake and to attention instantly  
  
"Weasley" Snape spat his eyes practically spitting venomous fire at the young man stood before him, his whole figure taking on one of open hostility and he made to shove past the other man his eyes burning in the darkness  
  
Knowing that he deserved the other mans contempt and not at all intimidated by it Ron hurriedly scurried out the way to avoid being bowled over by the irate professor and closed the door with a light click not noticing that he had failed to shut it properly  
  
"Look if your going to shout at me" Ron whispered before Snape could explode after whirling round to pin him with a contemptuous look that told him he had been about to do just that "can you do it quietly, since Harry's asleep" he finished  
  
Snape turned to look at the peacefully sleeping form of his charge sprawled unabashedly half naked on the couch and felt his face soften, he had no intention of waking Harry but since he wanted to yell at Ron and use some very colourful phrases he had no option other than to relocate for a sever shouting session  
  
"Fine you shall accompany me by portkey to Hogwarts" Snape hissed pulling a small rusty key from his pocket. Two sets of hands touched the objects an incantation was muttered then the room was empty save for a slumbering Harry Potter  
  
Nobody had noticed the door opening slowly nor the manically grinning Draco Malfoy who stood under its frame. Surveying the room he stepped inside closing the door quietly making sure that it was securely locked before moving into the slightly bare small yet cosy room, he sank onto the seat which was still warm having only just been vacated by Ron and awaited the waking of the young man who his gaze was resting on  
  
His eyes took in every plane of Potters body as he slept unaware of being watched  
  
Draco sniffed the air, something smelled vaguely familiar yet odd at the same time and he had the distinct impression that the scent was coming from none other than Harry himself  
  
His rivals body was everything Draco had expected it to be, powerfully built with hard muscles honed from years of Quiditch as well as the physical exertion of his family, it was even to Draco a most beautiful sight so brown yet pale in the darkness  
  
He shook his head he did not want to be pondering any such thoughts about Harry's body  
  
This was the man who had taken everything from him, even if he did sleep with the face of an angel wearing innocence over his soft features like a mask  
  
He pondered what those features would contort into when he awoke and saw none other than his most hated enemy Draco Malfoy sat no less than two feet away from him  
  
Oh how he would relish the fear that would undoubtedly shine from within the depths of those emerald eyes, the slight gasp that would spring from those full lips and the shiver of apprehension that would run over that exposed body  
  
He licked his lips, anticipation welling up inside him along with all his thoughts of being in control  
  
He could hardly wait 


End file.
